


HELLO GHOST ?

by bloodyprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Chanyeol, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medicine, Mental Health Issues, Nurse Oh Sehun, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, baekhyun can pick locks, crime?, patient baekhyun, pharmatology, physiatry, satansoo scares everyone, sehun is also a little shit, suho is a rich shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyprince/pseuds/bloodyprince
Summary: Baekhyun has a mental disorder that makes him believe he's already dead. The new doctor, Park Chanyeol later found out he was misdiagnosed. Since his illness was a rare one, Doctor Park has to be the one to take care of him until he gets better. Meanwhile, he takes care of him and somehow falls in love, will he be able to save him from his further suicide commitments?-  Do you like me or are you just caring about me because of my illness Mr Angel- I mean Doctor Chanyeol?, Baekhyun, 2018Luhan is a pharmaceutical specialist also have an unrequited love for the handsome nurse Sehun. However, Luhan is so busy with his work to get involved in a love relationship. The new problem emerged is also making him go berserker. Can he even be able to start a relationship with Sehun as he investigates the issue on his own?-  I might be a pharmaceutical specialist, but you're the only drug to keep me sane Sehun, Luhan, 2018





	1. Chapter 1

With a large backpack on his shoulders, Chanyeol has recently got a job in a newly opened mental institute. After all those years, it was his dream to help the ones with mental disabilities. Having suffered from ADHD in his teenage years help him to have a change of mind and start to see the world more rationally. He was still remembering his school days. He remembered how he watched the lessons, the idle words of the teachers. Though he did not understand anything, he still tried his best. He could not even able to sit down on his study desk, even if he sat down, his working hours had been wasted by wandering around. His grades were terrible, the teachers thought he was just lazy, they told him to leave school. But Chanyeol did not listen to them and did not give up on his life because of some stupid lessons. There were more important things in life than school. Afterwards, it became clear that he has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, so he completed his final exams by taking medicines. But look at him now, a doctor devoted himself to the ones in worse mental situations than him. 

The location of the mental institute was very nice. It was surrounded by green trees and colourful flowers. The walls of the building were white decorated with metal beams and a lot of glasses, an aesthetic feast. Nevertheless, this institute was founded by the volunteers of the families with children having mental diseases. "Doctor Park, how are you?" a voice said behind his back, he turned to the owner of the voice. A short young man, good-looking, as handsome as Chanyeol. He was carrying a large box as if it was empty "My name is Luhan, I'm the pharmaceutical specialist" he giggled as he fixed his white apron. "Nice to meet you, please call me Chanyeol. Do you need any help by the way?" Chanyeol asked not really wanting to volunteer to help but to be polite "It's empty" Luhan stated "It's for the cats, we have a lot of them here", "Come on follow me, let me show you around" With that, they both headed to the gates of the building. Inside was huge, like a mansion. The entrance was like a lobby with fancy sofas, what a pity they were completely empty. Lobby door, connecting the entrance to the main area, was made of wood and looks very expensive. The main hall was where the patients were hanging out, playing games or just watching a film. If it was not designed for making patients easy to keep under surveillance, he could just get lost easily. In point of fact, how could they even build this place that beautiful? It was not feeling like a mental institute, but a luxury hotel. "Do you want me to show you your room?" said Luhan, breaking the long silence "Yes please," Chanyeol said shyly, his face still showing his excitement. You don't know when an emergency would occur, also he did not have another place to stay. Luhan placed the box at a corner and led Chanyeol to his room. The room on the first floor, number 202. His room was empty, waiting for Chanyeol. It was not a typical university dorm but like a small apartment studio, have his own toilet and kitchen bench. “Thank you” Chanyeol said as Luhan was getting ready to go back downstairs. “No problem. Unpack your bag. I’ll be at the garden, taking care of the cats” Luhan left Chanyeol alone in his new room. Chanyeol didn’t have that many stuff. He placed his clothes in the cabinet and his toothbrush at the toilet. He didn’t touch the computer or books still in his bag. He will be placing them later. He went downstairs, it was still morning and the light was coming through the large windows, brightening everywhere. He saw some patients chatting. They were wearing pyjama-like white clothing.

While he was heading towards to the garden, he bumped into someone with a white apron, showing he is also working here. Chanyeol quickly said sorry to the man. ”You must be the new doctor, Park Chanyeol” he said with a tone of joy in the way he spoke. “I’m Jongdae. Let’s get you an apron okey?” With this they headed to the back of the hall, under the stairs, a metal door was waiting for them. Jongdae pressed some numbers on the password lock and the door unlocked itself. They both got in the new room appeared. “There is like an infirmary but advanced since some patients can harm others or themselves. Mostly themselves, hope you like stitching” He ended with a sad smile on his face. “Here, that’s your apron and list of the patients”  Jongdae said, holding them. Chanyeol wore the apron quickly and take the list from Jongdae. All of the patients were marked by numbers, followed by their names and diagnosed diseases. There were not that many patients, only 30, since the instutute was still new. With Jongdae left, he went to see the patients in person. In the main hall, the first person he saw was a young boy, around Chanyeol’s age. He was sitting on an armchair, watching the garden from behind the long window. He was just taking a step forward to get a better view of him, an arm stopped him. "Doctor Park, don't go near him. He is the type with strange hallucinations" said one employee he didn’t see before. They both stared at the boy for a minute. “I’m Sehun, head nurse. Nice to see a new face here” They shaked hands. “Can I talk to him?”, “Baekhyun? He sometimes imagine people as weird things, yesterday he screamed to a doctor, we had a hard time putting him down ” Sehun said, a tone of sadness in his voice. Chanyeol used to believe  that the people with hallucinations can see a person’s inside world, what they really are. He wondered what will he be seen as by this patient, called Baekhyun. “I think I will give it a try” Sehun nodded unvoluntarily and watched Chanyeol walking to Baekhyun, he got ready the tranquillizer in his pocket.

Chanyeol sat on the armchair next to Baekhyun “How are you” Chanyeol asked making a quick eye contact and smiling. “Same, they don’t let me go” He was feeling like trapped in here, it was possibly because he was not allowed to go out. Baekhyun has a beautiful face and dark circles around his eyes. He must have been sleepless for a long time. "What's your name?" Baekhyun asked unexpectedly. “Chanyeol, I’m the new doctor” he said softly, glad that he didn’t do anything wrong to cause Baekhyun to kick up a fuss. Maybe he was not imagining him like anything. “I did not know angels could be doctors” Baekhyun responded, oh here we go “I’m not an angel” Chanyeol started to smirk because of the happiness of being an angel in front of his eyes. “Are you sure?” Baekhyun’s words left him unable to say anything back "Y-yeah" Baekhyun got closer to Chanyeol "You look different from others, you have a heavenly light around you, also you somehow felt delicate and warm” How Baekhyun was depicting him was leaving Chanyeol with confusion.

He was unprepared when another patient quietly approched from his back and startled him with a loud voice "Are you the new doctor?" Chanyeol held his heart to calm it down "Yes, I'm Chanyeol", "You're going to have your life's best moment in here" the short patient said, a creepy smile on his face "Minseok is the fortuneteller" Baekhyun stated as Minseok sat on Baekhyun's lap and cuddled him. "Tell my future Minseok", "Please, use my fortunetelling name" Minseok responded smiling "Master Xiumin, please show me my future" Then Minseok and Baekhun made a really weird eye contact and stayed like that for seconds. What was this? Why Minseok was calling himself Xiumin? Chanyeol chuckled because of the ridiclousness of the situation. "You're going to fall in love" Chanyeol was having a hard time keeping his laugh. "Who?" Baekyun asked with a serious voice "With a guy" They are really crazy, Chanyeol thought before going back into the doctors' room. These guys were really nice, maybe he could hang around them sometimes.

Baekhyun and Minseok were still chatting when Chanyeol got up and left. Minseok climbed down from Baekhyun's lap and sat on the armchair Chanyeol just got up. "What did you see in him?" Minseok started the gossip instantly. "An angel, I think. It's my first seeing one" Baekhyun was seeming happy "Hmm. Then what were you seeing in the physciatrist that you screamed?" Minseok asked, causing Baekhyun to recall unwanted memories "I don't know what was that, it was like a sheep but all black, smoky and scary" Baekhyun shivered "Did I scream that loud though?", "I heard they used a tranquillizer to calm you" Baekhyun covered his face with his hands "Yeah", "By the way, you aren't trying to commit suicide lately" Minseok asked as it was a normal daily talk between friends "I can't go upstairs, be near to the sharp objects, pharmacy room. They even check if I really swallowed the medicine every day" Two arms wrapped Minseok "Please don't talk about suicide, I'm tired" it was Zitao. "Do you know how hard to be a security in a mental institute full of suicidals?" he sighed but kept his smile. He was always both nice to the doctors and the patients, always a good friend to rely on "Looks like I can't anyway"

He was Baekhyun's formerly bodyguard to keep him safe from himself, hired by his stepbrother. Zitao was also the first person to save Baekhyun from his suicide attempt.  Baekhyun was in the kitchen, had a knife in his hand that time, and was ready to disintegrate his neck. Zitao has grabbed Baekhyun's wrists and leaned him on the kitchen counter. He was screaming "Let me rest in peace", "Why don't you let me go" Zitao have taken the knife from his hand when Baekhyun started to cry. He tossed the knife away and hugged Baekhyun, not knowing how he was feeling but trying his best to comfort, till today.

"Hey Tao, did you know that Baekhyun saw the new doctor as an angel?" Minseok crossed his legs "What? That's strange, you always say that the figures are dark and shadowy", "Right?" Minseok was hyped up "Maybe it's a foretoken.." he drew a heart to the air using his forefingers "..for love?" Baekhyun kicked him from his legs "So funny" Zitao noded "But you know, Minseok can usually guess the future" Minseok coughed "I mean the Mighty Master Xiumin Sensei" Zitao corrected himself followed by a giggling

Sehun was watching Baekhyun talking happily with Zitao and Minseok. He was resting his one arm on the counter front of the wall. A calm day, he thought. He felt the presence of another person next to him, one of the female nurses. "Hey Sehun, do you want to go out tonight?"se asked, trying her best to show her cleavage, she was sickening him "Ms Min, I'm sorry but I already promised to go out with-" Sehun looked around then he pulled the nearest person around to himself and rested his arm on their shoulder. "with Luhan"

Luhan was both confused and pissed, unable to understand the situation Sehun put him into, like always. But he didn't ruin the set and kept up with Sehun, knowing he was trying to dump another girl. "I can still hang out with you" she offered, nearly pleading. Sehun wished he had more time to think before he said "We're going on a date actually" Both Luhan and the nurse was shocked. "I don't believe it" This girl was sure annoying but also determined. "What about a kiss?" the female nurse asked, still not believing him. Without any warning, Sehun grabbed Luhan from his jawline and pulled him closer, connecting their lips. Sehun also grabbed Luhan's hair from back to prevent him breaking away. Luhan might tell the truth if he lets go of his lips. Speaking of Luhan's lips, they were tasting like strawberries, also so soft and small. He was having a hard time refraining himself to use his tongue. Luhan finally managed to broke the kiss. The girl was already disappeared from their sight, must be a homophobic. "What the hell Sehun!" Luhan yelled. "I'm really really sorry, I must have acted more perceptive" Luhan didn't say a word. He just went back to his job. Sehun watched Luhan go, his apron flitting in his every step. Sehun smirked, licking the strawberry flavour left on his lips.

Luhan walked away until he exits Sehun's sight. He took a deep breath and leaned on one of the metal columns. "I might be a pharmaceutical specialist, but you're the only drug to keep me sane Sehun" Luhan felt his heart burning and had a hard time breathing "Awww" Luhan heard the voice of the psychiatrist, Yixing "You frightened me" Luhan exhaled "Sorry but whenever you're with Sehun, you act weird" Yixing responded, aware of the relationship Luhan have with Sehun, a platonic love "I know", "What are you doing here anyway, don't you have to be in your office?" Luhan asked Yixing, trying to chance subject "I'm here for Minseok" Yixing pointed at Minseok sitting in front of the window with Zitao and Baekhyun "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment, you scared Baekhyun to death yesterday", "From his eyes everyone is a scary creature, that's why I'm trying to find a medication to reduce his hallucinations" Luhan nodded "What about Minseok?" "You know he guesses the future, right, so I've been investigating this and looks like he actually say what's gonna happen" Yixing explained with complicated hand gestures "I don't know, maybe he's just good at observing" he sounded like he gave up. "Why don't you ask him about Sehun?" and here we go again, Luhan thought. Yixing was just turned the subject back to Sehun. "You're insufferable, I'm going to get Minseok for you" Yixing watched Luhan going, a second later he returned with Minseok. "There is love in the air nowadays" Luhan froze "What are you talking about?" Yixing asked "You know what it is" Minseok looked at Luhan. "Why did you call me by the way?", "I was just curious about your future reading talent, it's really strange and I'm having a hard time trying to find an explanation for that to write in your file" Yixing simply explained "It's more of a feeling, a sensation of other people's emotions and characteristics; I'm also unable to find an explanation" Minseok stopped for a second "Maybe I have superpowers?" he got stupid again. Luhan sigh "Do you have any new guesses today?" he asked. Minseok thought for a moment "You're going to regret something you done this week" Minseok wide opened his eyes "Then I'm going" Minseok smirked and then walked back next to Baekhyun, leaving Luhan and Yixing alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol learned that starting from today he will be Baekhyun's new doctor, not only because the patient trusts him but also his previous doctor was dismissed not a long time ago. However, no one was knowing the reason why he got dismissed, but according to the rumours his rich relative caused this.

He was looking at Baekhyun's documents. He was labelled with Psychosis and Manic Depression. Nice, Chanyeol thought keep looking at the further notes taken for him like "Suicidal" and "Not allowed to go floors up anymore except for the first floor" However, he was really far out; a suicidal person would feel like they're living unhappily and mostly in depression but Baekhyun was rather just wanting to leave. Maybe he was believing he belongs to the other world, postmortem?

Chanyeol took the file with him and exited the doctors' room, he went to search for Baekhyun with irreversible steps. He was again in front of the window, sitting on the armchair. He was not alone this time, the pharmaceutical specialist was also sitting with him, Luhan was trying to give Baekhun some medicines but Baekhyun kept rejecting. Chanyeol intervene their conversation "Sorry Luhan but can I have a minute with Baekhyun?" he said in one breathe. "Oh, Mr Angel" Baekhyun waved his hand, smiling again after his discussion with Luhan "What is it about?" Chanyeol looked at Luhan, got confused by the address form.  "Y-yeah, then I'm going, see you later" Luhan got up and left them alone together. Chanyeol quickly placed himself on the armchair, haeted by Luhan. "I have some questions to ask you" Chanyeol directly got to the subject, Baekhyun was still keeping his stupid smile, making Chanyeol also smile to him. "Are you feeling like you're not belonging here, like you mustn't be here?" Baekhyun only nodded to his question "Then where do you want to go?" Baekhyun thought for a minute "It's not something I can choose, wherever they take me" Baekhyun was still smiling and Chanyeol was feeling like a psychologist "Them? Can you describe one for me" Baekhyun turned his pupils to his left side, showing that he was trying to remember? "There is one keeps standing next to my bed when I sleep, it always tries to grab me but fails everytime" Chanyeol took out a pen from his pocket and opened Baekhyun's file where his previous doctors have taken notes before. He wrote "sleep paralysis" The previous medicines Luhan was trying to gave him must be sleeping pills, Chanyeol thought. He was finally convinced that Baekhyun was believing that he was already dead. But why was that never before had been thought?

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were staring at each other, smiling, before Minseok scared him with suddenly hugging from behind. Chanyeol was having a deja vu moment. Why was Minseok keep coming whenever he's with Baekhyun? Was he trying to protect Baekhyun? Their relationship was a complicated one. "Okay I'm leaving" Chanyeol stand up but putten back to his seat by two hands pushing him down from his shoulders. "Let me tell your fortune" he showed Chanyeol his 22 card deck. Minseok did not wait for an answer. Chanyeol stared at his shuffling the deck of cards. As Chanyeol was watching the cards, someone else was also watching him. It was Baekhyun in front of him, he was crazy. "Cut the deck", Chanyeol did as he said and 4 cards were opened on the coffee table.

Judgement: "You feel this is an end to an era or at least a certain phase of your life - you are taking stock and looking where you want to go from here. "

The Chariot: "Watch out for being too arrogant or letting that ego of yours get overinflated."

The Lovers: "Meaning perfection, harmony and mutual attractiveness. You will fall in love. Your trust in one another gives each other strength and confidence to overcome the obstacles in life."

Death: "A major event is approaching and will arrive suddenly. You will lose something valuable. Despite the sense of loss that may accompany it, Death fills an important and natural role in life, and leads eventually to acceptance."

"What the sweet fuck?" Chanyeol murmured to himself. He looked at the last card, Death. What does it even supposed to mean? Whatever he thought, but kept acting like he was impressed to keep Minseok happy. Baekhyun finally stopped staring at Chanyeol and took a look at the cards on the coffee table between them. "I also have a lover in my fortune", "I hope that's not you" Chanyeol said surely, Baekhyun got angry "Why?!" Chanyeol pointed at the last card, Death. "I don't want anything to happen to you" Minseok cut in "The valuable thing you're going to lose is something else?" Chanyeol shook his head slowly to show his disagreement "If I would date with Baekhyun, he would be the one and only valuable thing for me" Chanyeol winked at Baekhyun and left. He was just shot Baekhyun and Minseok with their own weapon. Chanyeol was not going to fall for someone like him. It was ridiculous and kind of resembling a porn with a medical-themed setup.

The doors opened with a loud rumble. Behind the handsome suited man, who opened the door just now, there was a rich looking stylish man standing. Being called Kim Junmyeon, he was the institute's number one donator. Junmyeon went straight to the patient sitting on the window side without noticing the doctors and nurses bending in front of him. "Yifan, please find that new doctor" Junmyeon said, making his first eye contact since he got there. Chanyeol felt his heart beating really fast, Chanyeol walked towards them, a folder in his arms and a serious expression on his face. "Sir, he's here" Junmyeon put one of his hands on Chanyeol's shoulder, "Let's go" They walked together into the meeting room located in the doctors' room. Chanyeol was sweating, Junmyeon must be the rich relative that excluded Baekhyun's previous doctor. Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun and Junmyeon were looking really different from each other. Their surnames were also different. Maybe they were cousins? A really distant cousin? Still not making sense, maybe his fiancee? Chanyeol thought about it for a second, but who would fall in love with a suicidal, mentally ill and sometimes annoying person?

They went into the meeting room. Yifan closed the wooden doors from inside and kept standing in front of the closed doors. The meeting room was having a long, rectangle, dark coloured table and matching chairs. Junmyeon sat on one chair randomly and Chanyeol settled on his front, at the other side of the long table. "I'll keep it short" Junmyeon started "First of all nice to meet you, I think you know who I am, call me Junmyeon. I'm hoping that you'll take care of Baekhyun better than the previous doctor"  Junmyeon was not sounding as firm as Chanyeol thought, it was a pleasant voice and Junmyeon was just asking for help. "Do you think that you can recover him?" It was Chanyeol's turn to talk now. He didn't want to give Junmyeon any false hope "Its actually not about me, he is the one who can heal himself" Junmyeon did not say anything, so the meeting room got all quiet "Last thing before I go, as his doctor would you approve him to leave here?" Chanyeol thought he was talking about the postmortem "T-to where?" "I want to take him to house" Junmyeon was now feeling sorry "I think I can allow it with the right medicines and weekly controls by the psychologists here" Junmyeon thought for a second. "Okay then, I want you to inform me directly in order anything happens. You will contact me first" Junmyeon handed him a business card, got up and left the room with Yifan. He was just so caring for Baekhyun, he was also wanting him close to himself, in his house. Were they used to living together before Baekhyun has sent here? Why was Chanyeol asking himself weird questions about the relationship between Junmyeon and Baekhyun anyway, it was none of his business. Even they're married and also had children who cares?, Chanyeol thought to himself, sitting on the empty, quiet meeting room by himself some more minutes before he got out and put back Baekhyun's document to its place on the shelf. Then he got back to the main hall again only to find Baekhyun and Junmyeon hugging and kissing each other from cheeks. It was a normal family reunion, and Chanyeol just didn't want to cut in.

Yifan joined Chanyeol with his watching “It was a car accident” he said “What?!”, “It was a car accident that put Baekhyun in this situation, he was bleeding horribly that time it’s a miracle that he’s still alive” Yifan explained with more detail. Chanyeol must have skipped that part when he was reading Baekhyun’s documents. “Can you give me more details?” Chanyeol took out his notebook from his pocket, thinking that the accident he had can be a way of recover. “I wasn’t there at the moment. Junmyeon and Baekhyun was out for a ride around the town when another car hit them from the passenger side. It was a hit and run, we couldn’t find the car afterwards.” Yifan stopped for a moment to clear his mind “Junmyeon was the one driving the car, so he was only having small scratches. But Baekhyun was bleeding from his head and unconscious” Chanyeol wrote them down in his notebook “Do you remember the first time he started seeing things?” Yifan thought for a moment “I remember that he did scream at a nurse in the hospital afterwards”


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you remember any accident you had?” Chanyeol was with Baekhyun in his room. Baekhyun was sitting on his bed and Chanyeol was on a chair he got from outside. “I don’t think so” Baekhyun cuddled his pillow. “Then, what’s your earliest memory of your childhood?” Chanyeol was keeping taking notes on the file as Baekhyun was answering his questions “Not much, I only know I’m an orphan” Chanyeol was getting bored, Baekhyun was not hiving him any usable information “Umm. Do you remember your first meeting with Junmyeon?” Chanyeol was just asking random questions, a smile suddenly appeared on Baekhyun’s face “Yeah, we were in a coffee shop and Junmyeon was sitting alone at the back, working with his computer, looking very cool and sexy”Chanyeol stopped taking notes “Do I look cool and sexy too?” he asked, curious for Baekhyun’s thoughts “I won’t say sexy, but you’re kind” Baekhyun answered without hesitation. Chanyeol felt something that’s unfamiliar to him, jealousy. A jealousy of Baekhyun describing Junmyeon cool and sexy but not him. “Do you remember dating someone?” Baekhyun smirked “Why? Are you interested in me?” Chanyeol sigh “No? I just want to find out what you remember and don’t remember”Chanyeol continued  “You’re not my type though” Baekhyun giggled “Then what’s your type, Mr Angel?” Chanyeol was getting tired “Girls” The smirk from Baekhyun’s face disappeared with the answer, leaving a mark of heartbreak. ”I think we have to cut some of your medicines” Chanyeol spoke looking at the list of Baekhyun’s prescribed medicines. Baekhyun was still sitting on his bed like a small kid. He was watching Chanyeol.

The light was all around the angel’s face, he was smiling and chatting with Baekhyun like a close friend. Baekhyun was seeing him in shiny lights, waiting for Mr Angel to accept him to his world. He was looking fine in his white apron. Baekhyun might call Chanyeol as “kind” but there were many more beautiful words to describe the angel. Baekhyun stared at the angel for long minutes, was he sent here to finally take him?

“You’re distracting me”, “I’m sorry” Baekhyun responded with a quick smile. “How often do you sleep?” Chanyeol was now looking at his sleeping medicines he did not take. “I don’t know, whenever I can” Chanyeol gave him a confused look “Do you scared of something or..?” Baekhyun cut in “I sometimes feel like I’m being watched, I don’t even close the lights” Chanyeol wrote them down and added his comment “give him sleeping pills”

Chanyeol went right to Luhan when he finished talking with Baekhyun. He was going to talk with Luhan to speak about giving his patient some sleeping pills. Chanyeol found Luhan talking with the nurse. He did not cut in their conversation, instead, he listened to them.

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Luhan asked as he was washing his hands. "What are you talking about?" Sehun asked with confusion, taking a sip from his morning coffee. "Our date" Sehun was nearly spitting his coffee."Luhan, I was just trying to get rid of that girl, I made that up." Luhan started to regret his words "I'm just joking. Sehun you know I'm not gay" Luhan moved away and let Sehun continue drink his coffee in peace.

Chanyeol grabbed Luhan’s hand as he was walking away, he startled Luhan. “Sorry, I was just going to ask you for prescribing Baekhyun some sleeping pills and there are some medicines I want to try on him”, “He has three sleeping pills already but he doesn’t take them, and for the” Chanyeol nodded “Are you dating Sehun?” Luhan blushed “H-hah, don't be ridiculous, he is a jerk and a womanizer” Luhan faked his laughter, taking a last glance at Sehun

Sehun heard Jongdae's voice "Are you responsible for The Demon today?" he asked, "Yeah why?" The patient's real name was Kyungsoo, however, everyone was calling him 'The Devil' since he was smirking like one and looking like he had murdered someone before. "Please take him to Yixing, he is scarier lately" Satansoo was watching them from the door’s window. He was bipolar, sometimes acting smart like a professor but sometimes he was the devil himself. He was also good at material arts, which made him even scarier.

Sehun made his way out and grabbed him from his arm, dragging him to upstairs, to the psychology section of the building. The section built for psychology was somehow felt more comfortable than the downstairs. The walls were painted blue, different from the whole building's colour which is white.

Yixing was the best psychiatrist in this institute. He was handsome, smart and fun, the men everyone wants. Sehun knocked and then opened the door, then led Kyungsoo inside Yixing's office. "Thanks, Sehun, you can wait outside." Yixing said with a heartfelt smile. The conversation between a psychology and a patient is always private. So Sehun sat on the benches rested on the wall. He was still thinking about Luhan. It was true he used him for his own good before but Luhan had never told him that the got disturbed. Was he toying him all this time and Luhan was just too pure to resist? Maybe it's alright to take Luhan out sometime since he was all busy.

Yixing's door opened suddenly, did he muse that long? "I have a headache nowadays that seems impossible to stop, I feel like I have a brain hernia pressuring my skull." Kyungsoo said with a serious face, as he came out of the office door. Yixing just nodded and walked next to Sehun, who was still sitting. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and give it to Sehun "He might need some extra painkillers, take this to Luhan” he said as he handed Sehun the paper. His last words gave Sehun a cold tremble.

Sehun handed Kyungsoo to one of the doctors to give him his medicines. Later, he went to the pharmacology section. Unlike psychiatry, this place was more like a library. Even the employees were sometimes taking pills to keep their sanity. He used his employee card to get in. Luhan doesn't have a private office so it was harder to find him. He went to the break room, hoping to find Luhan playing games on his laptop. Sehun looked around the room until he decided to check his room. Like Chanyeol, he was also staying in the institute since his family was overseas.

Sehun was getting ready to left, he saw him in one of the rooms, through the window of the door. Sehun knocked the room and got in. This room was a storage for the medications with red prescriptions, meaning they are for way more serious diseases and must be given carefully. Luhan was sitting on the floor, some papers sorted before him. His glance was shuttling between the papers and the shelves.

Not really giving importance what Luhan was doing, Sehun placed the paper he got from Yixing next to Luhan "It's for Satansoo" he said softly, Luhan approved with a quick head movement. Sehun opened the door, before he exit he stopped and looked at Luhan, still minding his own business “Let’s go on a date, for real. Be ready at 7” Sehun said as he made his way outside.

…

The time was nearly midnight and Luhan was regretting his decision today the second time. He was sitting on a bar with Sehun, drinking together. That can be sound normal, two friends drinking together and enjoying their nights. But no. Oh fucking Sehun was taken Luhan to a gay bay where everywhere was covered with rainbow flags or colours. Why is Sehun even knowing a place like that?

Sehun sat on the stool next to Luhan, holding two glass. "Sehun, I want to go" Luhan grabbed Sehun's arm "Why?", "I'm feeling uncomfortable, like what if they think I'm gay and one man tries to have sex with me?" Sehun let out a little giggling "They don't do anything like that, also they can say you're straight", “Oh honey, you’re not straight” the bartender said, “I am” Luhan said in embarrassment, drinking alcohol to hide his gayness, he drank to forget until he gets drunk.

Sehun decided to take him out of the bar, he was also getting drunk easily. Sehun’s apartment was not that far away, so he grabbed Luhan from one arm and led him to his house. He took off Luhan’s shoes and laid him on his bed. Luhan was both drunk and annoying, just like Sehun when he is sober. Luhan’s cheeks were all red and eyes were full of sleep.

Luhan pulled Sehun to the bed, causing both to fall. Luhan didn’t seem to care though, it was possibly because he’s drunk. Luhan connected his lips with Sehun’s, for real this time. He reached Sehun’s belt and undone it quickly as if he had done it many times. Sehun broke the kiss first, “We have work tomorrow” Luhan reached Sehun’s zipper “Fuck work” he pulled the pants down finally. Sehun was showing his boxers that unable to protect him from Luhan’s hungry eyes.

Luhan kissed Sehun one more time, Sehun was still feeling the taste of liquor on Luhan’s mouth. Being distracted by the kiss, Sehun didn’t notice Luhan has already taken care of his boxers and left his down part naked. Luhan downed his lips from Sehun’s mouth to his thighs, leaving small kisses between. He licked the top, causing Sehun to tremble from excitement. He slowly used his mouth and tongue to provoke Sehun more. Sehun was too big for him, Luhan was unable to take the whole thing inside his mouth. He was using his hand to rub the downer part as he was sucking the top. Sehun was moaning and was getting harder and harder. Sehun was already letting out cum and Luhan was licking them.

Sehun sat up in his position, saving himself from Luhan. It was his time to show him who is the boss. They switched positions. Sehun took off Luhan’s pants and boxers completely and throw them to the other side of the room. Getting the signal, Luhan also took off his shirt.

Sehun held Luhan’s legs up and placed himself between them. Luhan was looking so defenceless although he was the cause Sehun was turned on now. Sehun placed two fingers in Luhan’s entrance and started scissoring him. He added a third finger later caused Luhan to moan with pain. He was drunk and will regret this night till the end of his life. Sehun decided to stop, feeling wrong to use someone out of his mind to soothe his hunger. “Why did you stop?” Luhan asked “This does not feel right” Sehun let go of his thighs.

“Sehun, I love you. I liked you from the first day we met. You were so handsome and yet it’s every girl’s dream to marry you. But tonight, you’re mine… and I won’t waste this chance” he whispered “Fuck me already”

Luhan’s entrance was slightly touching Sehun’s member that makes it even harder. Sehun couldn’t take it anymore, so he grasped Luhan from his hips and pulled him to himself. Luhan moaned in pain since he was not prepared. “So you like it rough, huh?” Sehun smirked “You were not pure as I thought you would”, still feeling the pain between his thighs “Look who’s talking” Luhan smirked back, unaware of the fact that he won’t be able to walk after this night. Sehun roughly but slowly put himself inside Luhan, causing him to scream in pain even more. His mornings were music to Sehun’s ears. Luhan’s voice stopped as Sehun finally finished placing himself. He waited for a moment for Luhan to get used to it, still not feeling any regret for not preparing him completely.

Once Luhan was ready, Sehun started to thrust. Luhan’s pain was turning into pleasure and Sehun’s pleasure was turning into greed. Luhan came first, Sehun thrust a little longer and come inside of Luhan, who was too tired to care. Luhan crossed his legs because of the pain and lied on the bed in that position. Sehun lied next to him, later noticed Luhan was already asleep because of the tiredness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol was exhausted. It was mostly because of Baekhyun, who recently decided to be starting a new treatment, and the doctor taking care of him was Chanyeol. The worst part was that he has to quit his previous medicines. You cannot cut one medicine just like that, so Baekhyun's doses were slowly decreasing day by day. As the days go by, he was becoming more lunatic in Chanyeol's eyes. Baekhyun was being a ghost, he was acting like the demonic spirits in horror movies. Knocking the doors, staring at people for no reason, hiding in the shadows etc. Chanyeol was done with him already. Just 4 more days until he'll back taking drugs according to the new prescription given.

Now, Chanyeol was running around the building all, yet Sehun was late out of habit. He searched every corner but Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen. He simply dissolved into thin air.

A loud scream echoed in the corridors made Chanyeol run as fast as he can to the source of the scream. He got outside of the building, at the garden. A female nurse was fallen on the grasses and crying, she was looking up. Chanyeol turned his eyes to the top of the building, only to find Baekhyun sitting on the edge, swinging his legs. “Byun Baekhyun you little shit” Chanyeol murmured before he rushed inside and then to the roof where Baekhyun is.

He opened the door of the rooftop. Since Baekhyun was at the edge, he must be careful with his words. He tried to distract him with his words “You aren’t supposed to be here” Chanyeol said, making his way next to Baekhyun. “I’m going to jump” Well, that backfired very fast.

Chanyeol was even more panicked “Why are you doing this Baekhyun? Let’s go inside. What about we play some cards?” His nervousness can be understood from his voice. “No” Baekhyun said, looking down. Unable to think, Chanyeol also stand up at the edge “If you jump, I’ll jump too”

Great Chanyeol, you’re fucked up, he thought. He looked down from the roof, they were on the fifth floor “What no, get back” it was Baekhyun’s turn to panic. “Then let’s go back together” There was only quiet for some time. There were people at down. Some doctors, nurses, and fuck, Junmyeon was also watching them. He must have solved this issue quickly.

He held Baekhyun’s hand and propped it to his heart. “Can you feel my heart beating like crazy?” Baekhyun glanced away. He was trying to tell him that he was still alive and breathing. Chanyeol put their hands on Baekhyun’s heart this time “Your heart is also beating very fast” Chanyeol was unable to let go of Baekhyun’s hand, and so was Baekhyun. They were standing at the edge, holding hands, trying not to let each other die “It’s cold, let’s drink coffee” Baekhyun said, pulling Chanyeol towards him to the rooftop door. They heard the appaloosas as they got inside.

The security, Zitao, came upstairs and hold Baekhyun to prevent any sudden movement. With Chanyeol, they placed Baekhyun in his room and locked the door. Suicidal patients must be watched over for a week to recover.

Chanyeol grabbed two cups of coffee and went back to Baekhyun’s room. “You scared the shit out of me” Baekhyun said, startled by the sudden opening of the door. “Karma” He placed the cups in front of Baekhyun sitting on the floor, then he also sat. “You know, suicide does not stop the pain, it just passes it to people love you”, Baekhyun smiled ”There's no one loves me”, “Everyone has someone who loves them.” Baekhyun took a sip from the coffee “Not me, Mr Angel” he was now sleepy and unable to look at Chanyeol from eyes. “I like you” Chanyeol said, in order to give Baekhyun some hope “What?”, “I like you Baekhyun, so please don’t die” Baekhyun did not respond. The minutes of silence passed till Chanyeol grabbed the empty cups to wash. With Chanyeol’s exit, Baekhyun became all alone again but didn’t feel alone, weirdly.

The angel sent for him was taking care of him the best. He was chatting with him as if they were friends for a long time, they were also drinking tea together. The best part was that he was always smiling at him, making Baekhyun’s heart beat like crazy.

Chanyeol come to Baekhyun’s room back after some minutes, he sat on his bed, Baekhyun was still on the floor. “Can I ask you something?” Chanyeol started the conversation. Baekhyun was sweating, was he going to ask him out? ”Y-yeah”, “I heard that you can pick locks” Baekhyun just giggled “I actually can”, “Then I have to watch you all night” Chanyeol sigh “I thought nurses are the ones have to watch patients?” The angel did not respond, just smiled. “I’m gonna sleep in front of your door”, “You can also sleep next to me?” Baekhyun was also wanting to be closer. They were trying to understand each other but both were unable to think rationally. That’s why both of them were blushing right now.

 

…

 

Luhan woke up in Sehun's bed, wearing a pair of pyjamas. Sehun had told him that he drank too much and throw out, then blackout. He was lying and hiding what they did last night. However, Luhan was remembering some parts of their night that he wants to forget again.

Wearing the clothes Sehun lent him, he was still suffering from a headache and a pain in the ass called Sehun. Why was everything out of place? And now Baekhyun tried to commit suicide on the very eyes of his brother. He oppressed himself for calling Junmyeon today to talk. Why today Baekhyun, just why?

After Chanyeol took Baekhyun inside, he chased after Junmyeon, “Junmyeon, I want to talk to you about something” Luhan said with a nervous voice. “Okay, what’s that?” Luhan took both of them to a corner of the building “There is an abnormality with the medical system as if someone is mixing them up and some documents are missing.” Yifan looked at Luhan, confused “What can we do?” Junmyeon loosened his tie. “Find the criminal” Luhan simply nodded his head. “Can’t you just call the police?”, “The manager says it’s better if it's handled quietly” Yifan and Junmyeon both looked at each other “Okay, get me the documents.” Luhan bowed his head as a thank to Junmyeon.

Luhan led Yifan and Junmyeon to the computer where all drug data is stored in the pharmacy room. Junmyeon sat down the chair Yifan gave him and started opening some white tabs. “It is from outside” Junmyeon said, confused “I’ll search it and get back to you later”

Sehun found Luhan talking with Junmyeon and Yifan, acting as if something suspicious was going on. They shared awkward glances before Junmyeon said goodbye and left with Yifan. “What was that?” Sehun turned to Luhan “Just chatting, nothing much” Luhan walked past Sehun. Sehun felt the range forming in his chest. Luhan was not kind of a person who can just use him and throw him away.

Sehun stopped Luhan “Do you remember last night?” Sehun asked suddenly. “Why?” Luhan felt his headache coming back “Just want to make things clear-“ Luhan cut his words “I just got drunk and blackout, that’s it” He walked away, escaping from Sehun, but also escaping from his feelings. Because Luhan was somewhat feeling uneasy dating a womanizer, tomorrow he might get another girl to sleep with him. But as for Luhan, he was very busy with his work to play relationship games.

Luhan went back to the pharmacy room where he found the medicines disorganised and nearly damaged. Some multivitamin bottles and antidepressant boxes were laying on the floor, knocked off from the shelves. He started to place the stuff where they belong. Rather than a thief, the one doing it might be a patient since the security was tight. They must have left quickly when they heard Luhan's footsteps. Luhan took a look at the drugs laying on the ground. It was just like a ghost was coming and throwing stuff to make its presence be known. Then he realized, Baekhyun was the ghost, he might be the one doing it. But he was trying to commit suicide in front of many witnesses including Luhan himself. He can't be at two places at the same time.

Luhan felt a breath on the back of his neck. He turned his head around to see the one standing behind, it was Kyungsoo. "How did you get in here?" was Luhan's first reaction "Did Baekhyun die?" Kyungsoo asked with glowing eyes "No" Kyungsoo sigh with unsatisfaction, like why the fuck would you want him dead. Kyungsoo did not say anything else and left the room in silence. Luhan watched Kyungsoo from the back, how can a patient get in without a card? Maybe Kyungsoo was really the satan.

He headed to the garden to get some fresh air, he was feeling dizzy. He took a breather then looked around involuntary. He saw Minseok also staring at him with judgmental looks, sitting on the grass. Minseok quickly made some hand movements, calling Luhan. Luhan looked around to understand if he was pointing him. He was. Dreadingly,  he went to him and sat on the grass. "Hello-" Minseok shushed him with his finger and started to shuffle his deck of 22 tarot cards, having taken out the other 56 before. "Where did you get-" Minseok shushed him again. "Choose" Minseok said as he laid the cards in between. Luhan did as he said, he took out a card and gave it to Minseok.

The Tower: "You feel that the disruption and sweeping change you are going through, or fear you are about to go through, will be catastrophic. You need to recognise that such upheaval can force new directions that you never dreamed possible."

Luhan sigh, wishing the best.


End file.
